Poison
by LOST IN DREAMSxX
Summary: In story! BTW OC name is Zoey. Zoey x Rin and Zoey x Judal! Choose who she ends up with in the end. Warning! Lemon, Language, And Anything!
1. Gou Has A Brother?

_**Poison**_

_**Rin From Free x OC**_

_**and**_

_**Judal From Magi x OC**_

_**Summary: Zoey is best friends with Morgiana and Gou! **_

_**But, they have been hiding a secret.**_

_**Gou has an older brother!**_

_**And Morgiana has a good friend that likes Zoey!**_

_**But, she is split between them.**_

_**Which one will she pick?**_

_**Or will this be a love triangle?!**_

_**Later on Three way Lemon!**_

_**Warnings: Lemon later, Language, Lust and Love, Anything can happen!**_

_**Me: OMG**_

_**Morgiana: Hm?**_

_**Judal: Why can't you be in the story Jada-Senpai?**_

_**Me: SH! That's what the OC is for! But, I will let people think it's the reader.**_

_**Judal: You just told on yourself**_

_***Morgiana and others giggle***_

_**Me: Don't laugh!**_

_**Rin: *Pats my head* It's okay.**_

_**Morgiana: Jada-Senpai Does Not Own Free! Or Magi! Nor The Characters!**_

_**Me: Thank you Morgiana...This part always kills me...**_

_**This Chappie~ Gou Has A Brother!?**_

* * *

OC POV

I laid perfectly still. My body felt as if it was fading into the darkness. My pastel purple hair sprawled over my pillows. I was breathing heavy. Tears slid from my eyes. My body began to tremble. Chills ran up and down my spine, before...

"AHHHHHH!" I sat up fast. Tears still falling from my eyes like rivers.

"God...I had this dream for the past week...And I wake up crying every single time." I looked down into my lap as the tear drops feel on my hand.

"I can't even recognize my own face..." I mumbled.

I picked up my phone. When I turned it on, I winced from the brightness. Closing my eyes until I was use to the light. I looked through my contacts. I found Gou's name above Morgiana's. Since the only people I have on my contacts are them two. I'm too shy to talk to anyone else.

"Yes Zoey? And you do know it's like three in the morning right?" Gou answered the phone.

"...I...I had that dream again..." I whispered into the phone.

"Gou! Who are you talking to at three in the morning?!" A male's voice came over the phone. It wasn't her dad's. Who could it be?

"Who's that Gou?" I mumbled.

"Uh...It's no one important Zoey. So, which dream?" She asked.

"Are you ignoring me Gou!? Who in the hell are you talking to this early!?" The guy yelled.

"None of your buisness! Now go back to your room before mom and dad hear!" Gou yelled in return.

I heard the phone get snatched. Then I could hear Gou yelling for this guy to give her, her phone back.

"So, who is this?" He mumbled.

"Um...I'm Zoey...C-can you g-give Gou her p-phone back p-please?" He laughed.

"Why are you stuttering? You are basically talking to Gou. I am her brother anyway." He laughed again.

"Gou has a brother!" I yelled.

"Yeah! I am her brother!" He yelled back.

"..." I was silent for a moment.

"Rin! She wasn't suppose to know about you!" Gou snatched her phone back.

"I'm so confused. When did you get a brother!? Why did you never tell me about him?" I whispered/shouted.

"I have had a brother, but he has been in Australia for the past ten years. And I never told you because we wanted you to think I was an only child. But, we knew he was coming home soon so...we were going to tell you once he was use to being home." It took a second for me to take in the information.

"Is he a pervert?" I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Rin yelled.

"To be honest, I would say yes. But, he would say no." Gou giggled.

"That's because I'm not!" Rin whisper/shouted.

"..." I was silent. I listened to them fight for the next 30 minutes.

"Hey?" I butted in.

"What!" They yelled in unison.

I winced, "Gou? Um...c-can I come o-over tomorrow?" I could hear Rin in the back ground as he ran out of Gou's room.

"Do you want to come over?"

"Mhm"

"Why?"

"Because I would like to meet your brother. Plus I would also like to see if my dream happens if I'm at your house too, or if it's just my house." I heard he hesitate.

"Fine. But, on one condition. You will not allow yourself too leave my sight while he is home. Alright?"

"Yeah." I answered under my breath.

"Alright. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine. Thanks Gou. Oh...and can Morgiana spend the night too?"

"Of course! The more here, the better chance my brother will stay in his room!" Gou giggled.

We said our good nights and hung up. I laid on my side, staring at the darkness of my room. I sighed as I reached for my headphones. I put them in my ears, then drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Next Morning_

I woke up and nine o'clock. Only to be in the same position I was last night. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I packed my bag. Then I called Morgiana to ask if she would spend the night with us. She agreed like always. I then called Gou and asked when we should be over. She said anytime. So, I hopped in the shower.

The warm water ran down my curves. I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. I was at peace for once. My mind was clear of all thought. My body felt so amazing. And the smell of strawberries filled the room. I smiled as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my purple towel in my hair and a white one around my body.

I stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed a bra and a cute pair of underwear. I braided my hair off to the side ((Like Elsa from Frozen)). I put on a short blue dress that came up to my knees. It had a lighter blue ribbon go around my waist. In the back it was longer than it was in the front. I put on a blue pair of flats and then I put on my heart necklace and my birthstone heart ring. I smiled at myself in the mirror.

I grabbed my backpack and then my car keys. I hopped in the car and drove to Gou's house.

* * *

_At Gou's Place_

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I entered Gou's house.

Gou and Morgiana were perched up on the couch.

"Mom and Dad aren't home." A guy walked out of the hallway. His hair was red like Gou's. His teeth were sharp and he had a mad look on his face. He was only wearing some pj pants.

I could feel my face heat up. And his did the same.

"Rin." Gou called, "This is Zoey, the one that I was on the phone with last night. Zoey, this is my brother Rin." I nodded and looked down at the floor before walking over to Gou and Morgiana. Morgiana sat and watched as Rin continued to stare at me. I blushed a brighter red.

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you..." I said under my breath.

"Nice to meet you too..." He smiled before turning around and walking back to his room.

"ZOEY!" I jumped.

"Y-yes..." I whimpered.

"Stop flirting with my brother. You can't like him. He's...he's my brother!" Gou jumped up.

I nodded. And we headed to Gou's room.

"Hey? I got my karaoke machine fixed. Wanna go Zoe?" Gou asked handing me a microphone.

"N-no. You know I don't sing..." I trailed.

"Yes you do! You have a beautiful voice!" Gou yelled.

"Sing Love Me Like You Do!" Morgiana joined in.

"F-fine!" I shouted.

Gou grabbed her phone and began to text someone.

* * *

_Song: Love Me Like You Do By: Ellie Goulding_

_**You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**_

**_You're the fear, I don't care_**  
**_Cause I've never been so high_**  
**_Follow me to the dark_**  
**_Let me take you past our satellites_**  
**_You can see the world you brought to life, to life_**

**_So love me like you do, love me like you do_**  
**_Love me like you do, love me like you do_**  
**_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_**  
**_What are you waiting for?_**

**_Fading in, fading out_**  
**_On the edge of paradise_**  
**_Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_**  
**_Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_**  
**_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_**  
**_Cause I'm not thinking straight_**  
**_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_**  
**_What are you waiting for?_**

**_Love me like you do, love me like you do_**  
**_Love me like you do, love me like you do_**  
**_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_**  
**_What are you waiting for? [2x]_**

**_Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_**  
**_Cause I'm not thinking straight_**  
**_My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_**  
**_What are you waiting for?_**

**_Love me like you do, love me like you do_**  
**_Love me like you do, love me like you do_**  
**_Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_**  
**_What are you waiting for?[2x]_**

**_After song_**

* * *

"You sing amazing." A voice came from the door. I turned around to meet face to face with Rin. My face heated up and I jumped back behind Gou and Morgiana.

"Y-y-you h-heard m-me?!" I stuttered. I was so embarrassed.

"Yeah. Thanks to Gou. She told me to listen through the door. And I'm glad she did tell me! You are good at singing!" Rin yelled with a goofy smile on his face.

"Next week, when schools back around, you should come and see me and my friends in the water! I'm on the swim team." I nod.

"Sure...Just as long as you never tell anyone that I can sing. Only Morgiana and Gou are suppose to know..." He nodded with another smile.

"As long as you say your my girlfriend!" His smile widened.

"W-w-what!? No way!" I yelled.

"I was just kidding. Unless you wanted to." The whole time Gou and Morgiana were giggling.

"I-I-I'm g-good!" He laughed.

"Alright, see you next week. Hey Gou?" He said.

"Hm?" She hummed through a giggle.

"I'm going to Haru's house. Me and them are going swimming." He smiled with his sharp shark like teeth.

"Okay. Unless Zoey wants you to stay."Gou winked.

"Baii Rin!" I pushed him out the door. He laughed on the other side, "Baii Zoey~" I felt shivers up and down my spine.

"Don't say my name like that!" I yelled. He laughed again. Then he left.

The rest of the night was Morgiana and Gou picking on me. Then we would start talking about school. Since we were in all of the same classes. Morgiana was worried that Gou's brother did like me. Which Gou agreed and they both made an oath to protect me from boys. I giggled.

* * *

_**Me:SOOOOOOOO**_

_**Judal: SO what?**_

_**Me: Whatcha think?**_

_**Judal: I think you should hurry and put me in there!**_

_**Me: I will in the next chapter!**_

_**Judal: I better get more time with Zoey too!**_

_**Me: Why?**_

_**Judal: …**_

_**Me: *giggles* You likes her!**_

_**Judal: I like her singing!**_

_**Me: MHM**_

_**Me: Okay! Next Time On Poison**_

_**Next Chappie~A New Crush!**_


	2. A New Crush?

_**Poison**_

_**Rin From Free x OC**_

_**and**_

_**Judal From Magi x OC**_

_**Summary: Zoey is best friends with Morgiana and Gou! **_

_**But, they have been hiding a secret.**_

_**Gou has an older brother!**_

_**And Morgiana has a good friend that likes Zoey!**_

_**But, she is split between them.**_

_**Which one will she pick?**_

_**Or will this be a love triangle?!**_

_**Later on Three way Lemon!**_

_**Warnings: Lemon later, Language, Lust and Love, Anything can happen!**_

_**Me: Yo!**_

_**Judal: So I'm in this one, right?**_

_**Me: Yes you are.**_

_**Judal: Thank god!**_

_**Me: *Giggles***_

_**Me: Where are the others?**_

_**Judal: I don't know and don't care.**_

_**Rin: Sorry I'm late! I was swimming with Haru and the others.**_

_**Gou: I was watching them.**_

_**Morgiana: Jada-Senpai doesn't own Free! Or Magi! But owns the OC character.**_

_**Me: Thanks Morgiana.**_

* * *

_One Week later ((Monday)) Zoey's POV_

We all wore our school uniforms. My hair in long pigtails. I met up with Morgiana and Gou at the front gate of our school. There was a lot of new faces. One of them continued to stare at me. He had long black hair that was in a segmented ponytail. He had red eyes. He wore a white button up shirt and a tie. He smiled once he noticed me looking back at him. Then he glanced at Morgiana. And began to walk towards us.

"Hey Morgiana!" He yelled with a smile, still glancing at me.

"Hey Judal. What do you want?" She looked at him and noticed him looking at me.

"Just wanted to meet your friends. Are these the two you always tell me about? Zoey and Kou I think." He was still smiling at her.

"It's Gou." Gou spoke up. She had given up on the whole Kou thing a few summers ago.

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Judal. Nice to meet you." He smiled holding his hand out to me first. I took his hand and shook.

"Nice to meet you too." I whispered. I was blushing lightly.

"Hey Zoey!" Rin ran up behind me. Judal and Rin glared at each other.

"H-hey Rin..." I moved away from them and got beside Morgiana and Gou.

"And who are you?" Rin glared.

"The names Judal. Remember it." Judal glared in return.

"Zoey, let's go." Morgiana whispered. Gou began to walk and we followed behind her.

* * *

_Later right before activity_

The whole day went perfectly fine. My locked is three down from Morgiana's and right across from Gou's. Once I finished at my locker, I grabbed my gym backpack. Morgiana had art class next and Gou had Chorus, while I was stuck with gym. I sighed.

"Hey Zoey." Someone grabbed my arm. My eyes widened. I fell into a hard chest. I pushed away some. Only to look up at Judal.

"Uh..." My face heated up.

"What class are you going to next?" He asked.

"G-gym." He smiled.

"Me too." He began to pull me down the hall.

"I-I'm g-good. N-no n-need to t-take m-me. I can w-walk myself." He sighed.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Zoey." He mumbled.

"Okay?" We walked until we reached room 201. It was completely empty and dark. The door was unlocked and we walked in. There was two chairs and a small table. I walked over and sat down.

"What about gym class?" I asked.

"They don't care if you skip. Lots of kids go to the library or just roam the halls. I normally hang out in here." He answered.

"Alone?" I asked, "Yeah." He answered.

"I'm so lonely." He put his head down. I looked at him with soft eyes.

"No your not." He looked up.

"Yes I am. Everyone hates me. I have never had a true friend. Everyone always uses me." He left his chin on the table and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Y-you have m-me..." I stuttered.

He looked away, "But, your gonna leave me for that idiot Rin and his sister. Even Morgiana hates me. Ever since Alibaba, Aladdin, and her all got into a huge fight with me." He mumbled.

"Wait. So your that Judal?" He nodded.

"I heard you were hurt pretty badly." He nodded again, looking down into his lap.

"Zoey?" He looked as if he was about to cry, "Please don't leave me!" He grabbed my hands and held them tightly.

I hesitated. "I won't. I promise." He jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey? Can you tell me more about your self." I mumbled.

"S-sure. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Tell me everything! I want to know everything! Start from the beginning!" I smiled.

He told me everything. He was chosen by the Rukh and was born in a poor village in the far east plain. Right after he was born, his parents, along with everyone else in his village, were immediately killed. He was taken by the organization, and was taken advantage of before he was able to understand anything. He was taught magic there. He has been in this situation since infancy. Then he was transferred here to be taught what everyone else has been taught.

"You can use magic?" I asked.

"Actually yes. But, only because I'm a magi. Today there is four magi's. Magi's are magicians that are loved by Solomon's Rukh. Described as _"Magicians that shape the world", _Magi have the power to summon Dungeons, and lead people (a King Vessel) to conquer them. 'Magi' was first used by Solomon to describe what his three advisers, Arba, Sheba and Ugo, had become, after he chose them to receive Rukh from outside of their bodies. In the current world, Magi is a term used to describe a magician with the essence of one of the original three, who must choose a King and help to build an empire."

I nodded.

He smiled.

"Your the first person who will actually sit here and listen to me." I smiled back, and he blushed.

"Zoey?" He looked down for a second.

"Hm?" I stared at him.

"I-I think I...I like you." I could feel my face heat up again.

Judal leaned over the table and our lips met. I went to move back, but when I did, I ended up pulling him over. The table flipped and me and him both fell back. I gasped and he took advantage of the moment and slid his tongue in my mouth. Our lips haven't separated. He was hovering over me. Finally he pulled away and a line of saliva trailed between our mouths. We were breathing heavy. I stared into his red eyes. My cheeks were flushed a dark red.

His eyes widened, "I'm so sorry!" He yelled.

"Y-you stole m-my f-f-first k-k-k-kiss." I continued to stare as he continuously apologized.

After words we started to talk again and then before the last period was over we left the room. He went into the boys restroom and I went into the girls. We waited until they let class out for us to leave the restrooms. As soon as I stepped out I bumped into Rin. Judal glared.

"Oh, hey Zoe." He smiled. Judal came over to us.

"Hey Zoey." Judal put his hand on my shoulder. And Rin put his hand on my other shoulder. Morgiana walked out of art as soon as we were passing by. And Gou ran out of Chorus. My face turned redder and redder by the second.

"So Zoey. Can I have a ride home? I don't want to ride the bus." Judal asked.

"Me too Zoey." Said Morgiana. "Judal and I live close to you and close to each other."

"Uh, sure. I guess." I smiled at Morgiana. She smiled back and winked.

* * *

_At Zoey's car_

"So what happened between you guys? You two are acting friendly." Morgiana glared at Judal.

"We are in gym together, and since we didn't know anyone there, we hung out some and talked." I replied as I unlocked the car doors. Morgiana nodded.

"Hey Judal?" Morgiana looked at him.

"You get up front because your closer from here than I am." He blushed softly, then nodded, knowing there was no use in arguing with Morgi. He stared at me the whole entire way to his house. Every time I would glance at him he would blush.

Once we dropped off Judal, Morgi got in the passenger seat.

"Hey? Um, can we do this every day?" Morgiana asked looking back as we pulled away from Judal's house.

"Sure. If you want too." I smiled.

"I know he would ask you the same thing. And I don't trust him with you." She looked straight and pulled her legs into her seat.

"And I don't believe neither of you went to gym. So Zoey, tell me the truth." Morgiana glanced over at me.

"Listen, he's not a bad guy. Everyone just makes him sound like it. And I know you two and Alibaba and Aladdin got into a huge fight with him, but I think he has changed. He's really sweet. And he..." My voice trailed off as I stared at the road.

"He what?" Morgiana's voice broke the silence.

"He told me he liked me. And he told me about his past, and everything."

"..." Morgi was silent. I pulled into her driveway. She sat for a moment before giving me and hug.

"Just be careful, okay?" I nodded. She opened the car door and took a second before getting out.

"Baii." She waved as I backed out her driveway.

* * *

_Zoey's house_

"I'm home!" I yelled. "Not like there is anyone to welcome me..."

"I wish I could tell Judal about my past. Maybe that dream would leave then." I sighed. I finished my homework and pasted out at my desk.

* * *

_**Me: DONE!**_

_**Judal: …**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Judal: I LOVE IT!**_

_**Zoey: *Giggles***_

_**Judal: …**_

_**Rin: I'm gonna kill you.**_

_**Morgiana: Not if I kill him first.**_

_**Gou: I want to kill someone too!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP!**_

_***Everyone runs away***_

_**Next Chappie**_

_**Five Way Call**_

_**Me: Hope you have enjoyed so far.**_

_**Me: I will be in school tomorrow, since it's Monday.**_

_**I'll be back on Friday for more!**_

_**THE END OF DIS CHAPPIE!**_


End file.
